Cheating with Rita
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: For all you Alice hater's out there. Chapter 5 is now uploaded! FINISHED!
1. How could you?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters. I don't own La Blanc's restaurant either.

Vaughn got up an hour earlier than usual on Monday morning.

The reason was because Alice had come over for dinner the night before.

She had stayed late watching a movie on television.

The movie had been about a fugitive and the CIA chasing him.

Alice had kept on saying, how cool the agents were.

Which made Vaughn want to laugh.

He had been too tired to clean up the kitchen last night because of that stupid movie.

Vaughn walked into the kitchen and groaned, it was a huge mess.

With a sigh, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

After half and hour, Vaughn stood back and admired his hard work.

The kitchen was sparkling. On his way to get ready for work, he spotted Alice's day planner lying on the coffee table.

She had been showing Vaughn some of her sketches last night, and probably had pulled the day planner out of her briefcase along with the sketches.

Alice was a very enthusiastic fashion designer in her spare time.

Vaughn headed over to the coffee table and picked up the planner.

He opened it cautiously, as if he were afraid Alice would pop in and see him.

He knew he shouldn't be snooping, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see what she was up to this week.

Besides snooping and spying were in his blood. He worked for the CIA after all.

Determinedly he opened her day planner to that week.

As he scanned the entry's he suddenly saw a man's name.

Penciled in for Friday night was: **Meet Garrett at La Blanc's restaurant at 8:00 p.m.**

Vaughn's eyes widened in disbelief. He angrily slammed the planner shut, and stormed up the stairs to get ready for work.

As he hurriedly dressed, he kept thinking _Alice is cheating on me!_

Finally he calmed down and mentally reprimanded himself, _Garret could be someone she_ _works with. But what if he's not_? Vaughn thought as he headed out the door.

As he was driving to work it hit him, _I'll follow her on Friday night._

For the rest of the week he went through his work in a daze, wondering what would happen come Friday.

Sydney noticed his strange behavior, but did not comment. It was obvious that he did not want to discuss it.

By Friday afternoon he was a nervous wreck.

Vaughn couldn't figure out why he was so upset. Sure it would be terrible if she were cheating on him. But he knew he didn't really love her, and that this would him an easy out. But it still made him nervous and angry as to what he might find that afternoon.

By 7:30 p.m. Vaughn was installed in a booth, that was secluded enough that he could remain relatively hidden, but still see every other table.

At precisely 8:00 p.m. Alice walked in and started searching the restaurant.

_She's hardly ever on time for our dates_. Vaughn thought bitterly.

He saw Alice's face light up, as she started for a table in the middle of the restaurant.

Just then the waitress came to take his order, and promptly blocked his view.

He hurriedly ordered a glass of iced tea. When she walked away to get it, he pulled out his wallet and tossed some money on the table, just in case he had to make a quick getaway.

He sat there watching them for a good ten minutes, waiting for any kind of sign that they were on a date.

About a second later he got it. Alice leaned over and kissed the dark haired Garret.

Vaughn felt his face heat up in fury. He jumped up and marched to their table, "Alice, I need to talk to you NOW!" 

Alice went pale at the sight of Vaughn. Garrett stood up, "Is there a problem here?" he addressed this to Vaughn. 

Before Vaughn could respond Alice got her wits back.

"Garrett, it's okay I know him. I'll be right back." And with that she took Vaughn's arm, and they marched to the parking lot.

When they got outside Alice turned to face him. But before she could say a word, he spat out "Garrett."

"You are cheating on me with him!"

Alice immediately looked angry.

"Well if you hadn't cheated been cheating on me, I never would have cheated on you!" she snarled at him.

Vaughn stared at her dumfounded, "What do you mean? I never cheated on you—"he started.

"Oh yes you did!" Alice interrupted.

"Who?" he started to ask, but she cut him off again.

"With Rita" she stated glaring at him.

Vaughn looked confused for a minute, and then understanding flashed across his face.

"Wait a minute." He said.

"There's no reason to wait a minute. I followed you several times, when you left in the middle of our dates. And I saw you meet her. I always knew when you were going to meet her. You always got this little secret, half smile. So I started going out with Garrett." She finished. 

Vaughn looked at her and simply said, "I haven't been cheating on you."

"Then why have you been seeing her secretly?"

"I can't tell you that." he replied.

"Well, I don't believe you!" Alice said snidely.

"Well then I guess we're through." Vaughn told her, and then proceeded to get into his car and drive away, without looking back.

Alice knew in her heart that he had been telling her the truth. "Oh well" she thought with a shrug. "At least I still have Garrett." And then with a small smile she headed back to her date.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think?? Should I continue, or just leave it at that??

Please, please review!!!!!!!! 


	2. Moving on

Disclaimer: I don't own The Alias Show or any of the characters.

After arriving home from his confrontation with Alice, Vaughn got a call from Kendall asking, "If he would be coming in the next day, which was a Saturday."

Vaughn figured he had nothing better to do, so he agreed.

When he hung up with Kendall, Vaughn turned to look at Donovan who had just padded into the room, and said. "It was either that or sit home and stew."

Donovan merely stared at him.

Vaughn just shrugged, went upstairs, got ready for bed, and flicked out the lights.

"Night Donovan." He muttered sleepily.

Donovan whimpered, and then all was quite.

The next morning Vaughn got to work a little later than usual, it being a Saturday and all.

A few minutes later, after getting his coffee and sitting down at his desk to begin some paperwork, he glanced up just in time to see Sydney emerging from the hallway that led to her mothers cell.

A second later she glanced up, and they locked eyes. 

Sydney grinned widely, and he felt his own gigantic smile breaking forth.

There was just something about that smile of hers that made him want to instantly smile back.

"Hi." She said, still smiling as she reached his desk.

"Hey." He replied back feeling his face heat up.

"_Man, she's beautiful_." He thought, as he watched her dimples deepen.

"So, what are you doing here?" He forced himself to turn professional.

Her smile faded slightly at his tone.

"Oh, um just visiting my mom." She replied in an equally professional tone.

They were in front of the other CIA agents, so the professionalism was necessary.

"I better let you get back to work. Oh, but before I go, guess what." She said, looking like an excited teenager about to go on her first date.

"What?" He asked back with a small chuckle.

"I actually get the day off! She squealed.

This time Vaughn let out a full-blown laugh. "That is so great that Sloane is actually letting you take a day off."

"I know. Francie is gonna stay home from the restaurant, so we're going to spend all day together eating junk food, relaxing, and watching movies. We might even do a facial or two. I'm going to stop at the store and stock up on my way home." She finished out of breath.

Vaughn smiled at her. "Well, then get going and have fun. And think of me while your having all that fun. I'll be here slaving away." He said it in a joking tone, but he meant it.

He wanted her to be thinking of him, just like he would be thinking of her. 

But fortunately she couldn't tell that he was serious.

"Okay, bye, see you later." She called over her shoulder.

After Sydney left Vaughn suddenly realized, that he hadn't thought about Alice the entire time that he and Sydney had been talking.

He knew it was because he loved Sydney, and partly because he had never loved Alice.

Vaughn quickly shook his head to dispel the thought. It was against protocol; besides the fact that he wasn't One hundred percent sure that Sydney felt the same way about him.

_I mean she's beautiful, athletic, and talented. Plus, after the whole Alice fiasco what shot do I have with her_?" He thought and then quickly shook his head again.

He had to concentrate on his work. 

Vaughn glanced over at a coworker, who quickly looked back down at his work. 

But Vaughn didn't miss the strange look the guy had been giving him.

Vaughn realized the guy had probably seen him keep shaking his head at nothing.

Chuckling softly to himself, he got down to work.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied or bleeped out with stars cuss words.


	3. Syd and Fran's girl talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

Twenty minutes after her encounter with Vaughn, Sydney pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

After looking around the store, and loading up her cart with all sorts of chips, chocolate, manicure kit, and facial masks she headed for the checkout lane.

Suddenly, she heard a laugh followed by "Hello Sydney."

Looking up she found Dixon and his wife Diane.

"Oh hi" she said smiling.

Diane was looking at Sydney's cart. "I wish that I could still eat like that, but two kids later it's just not possible." She said as she patted her stomach ruefully.

Dixon smiled. "Well we better go, enjoy your day off Sydney."

"Okay I will, and it was good seeing you guys" Sydney called as they headed off.

After paying for her groceries, she headed home.

"Fran I'm home, and I brought the snacks." Sydney called as she walked through the front door, juggling grocery bags.

Francie jumped up from the couch, where she had been sitting as she sorted through a pile of movies.

Hurrying over, she relieved Sydney of some of her bags.

"Wow Syd. Did you buy out the store? Not that I'm complaining." Francie said with a laugh, as she peered into the bags.

Sydney smiled at her. "Well we hardly ever get to do this, so I figured we might as well do this right."

Francie started unpacking the grocery bags. "Well we've got plenty of movies."

They put everything into bowls, and started a movie.

Two hours later Sydney sank back into the couch, and groaned.

"I am so stuffed."

"Well" Francie chirped. "then it's time for girl talk."

"If I tell you a secret of mine, then you have to tell me a secret of yours" Francie told her seriously.

"Okay" Sydney agreed.  

She knew that she could think up a harmless little secret, that she hadn't told Francie yet.

Francie took a deep breath. "Okay, well one of my secrets is that, I was really scared to open my restaurant."

Sydney looked at her in shock. "But, you seemed so confident and sure" Sydney sputtered out.

Francie shrugged. "I know. It's because I didn't want to look afraid in front of you."

"But why?" Sydney asked her.

"Because you always seem so sure and confident," Francie said.

"You don't ever have to be fake, or scared to act afraid of the unknown in front of me. I'm your friend, I'll understand' Sydney told her.

"_I wish I could say the same about myself_." Sydney thought as she hugged Francie.

"Okay, now it's your turn to tell a secret" Francie told her brightly.

Sydney opened her mouth to tell her some trivial secret, but suddenly she heard herself saying, "I like someone."

Francie looked at her in shock.

Sydney was shocked herself. She couldn't believe that she had just admitted that.

Suddenly, Francie squealed, "WHO IS HE?????"

Sydney shrugged. "Um, it's just this guy at work."

"Well, why haven't you two gone out?" Francie asked her.

Sydney squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, because we work together, and if we fought, or broke up it would be to awkward."

"But" Francie started to protest.

Sydney cut her off. "Can we start another movie please?"

Francie started to say something else, but decided not to.

Instead she got up, and popped in another movie.

After work, Vaughn decided that he should gather anything of Alice's that she had left when she came to dinner at his house, or anything that he had borrowed from her, and bring it back to her.

He went and got a box, and then went around gathering anything of hers. The last thing he put in the box was her day planner.

Vaughn set the box by the front door to drop off at her house the next morning on his way to work.

The next morning Vaughn pulled up to Alice's house, and set the box in front of her door. 

Then he took off for work.

A/N: What did you guys think?? Should I continue? Please click the little purple button, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied or bleeped out with stars cuss words. Thanks!


	4. Sydney and Vaughn

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters. I do not own anything pertaining to Ho-Ho's or the company that makes them.

The next morning, Sydney stumbled into the kitchen and fumbled around for some coffee.

Francie was watching her and laughing. "Headache?" she inquired.

Sydney winced. "Yep. Way to much sugar."

Francie laughed. "I told you not to eat that last Ho-Ho!"

Sydney mock glared at her. "Yes, well you had tons of sugar too."

Francie just sat there demurely. "Yes, but I don't have a headache. You do."

This time Sydney really glared at her. "I have to get ready for work" she said as she headed out of the room.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight" Francie called after her.

After the Sd-6 meeting, Sydney headed for the warehouse.

After arriving, she informed Vaughn that she had a new Sd-6 mission.

But before she could get any farther, Vaughn told her that he knew about it already.

Her dad had called right after the Sd-6 meeting, so that they could have her counter mission ready.

"Okay. Well what is it?" Sydney asked him.

"You're just supposed to take pictures of what you see." Vaughn answered.

"Here" He said as he handed her a pen.

Sydney looked confused. "Okay, so what is this?"

Vaughn smiled at her. "It's a camera made to look like a pen."

Sydney smiled back at him. "Okay, great."

"So, before I go, what's new with you?" Sydney asked him.

Vaughn looked down at the ground. "Well, Alice and I broke up" he stated still staring at the floor.

Sydney started to smile at this declaration, but quickly composed her emotions.

"I'm sorry Vaughn." 

And she truly was sorry that he had gotten hurt. Well, she assumed that he had gotten hurt.

Finally, he looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, it's okay. It was for the best."

Sydney smiled back and touched his arm lightly. " I have to go pack now."

"Okay. Be careful" Vaughn called after her.

Sydney walked out of the warehouse giggling at the familiar phrase.

A/N: I know it's short, but that's all that I have written right now. What did you think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	5. Sydney's mission

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

After Sydney finished her packing, she picked up her suitcase and headed for the front door.

Stopping at the table that sat in the foyer, Sydney picked up her car keys and stopped to look in the mirror that was hanging above the table.

As she stared at her reflection, Sydney's mind traveled back to the scene in the warehouse with Vaughn.

"Alice and I broke up." Vaughn's words played through her head like a broken record.

A faint smile touched her lips, until sighing, she gave herself one last glance and headed out the door to catch her plane.

Sydney boarded the commercial flight, and once again wondered why Sd-6 booked her on commercial flights sometimes and then other times used their own private plane.

Realizing, that it was probably pointless to wonder about anything that Sd-6 did, she settled into her seat and pulled out a thick novel.

Glancing several seats in front of her own, Sydney spotted Dixon also pulling out a book.

Sighing, her thoughts again drifted to Vaughn.

"I wonder if he's really as cool about the breakup as he seemed?" Sydney wondered silently.

She heard a small sigh, and turned to look at who was sitting in the seat beside her.

It was a small, blonde girl with dark blue eyes who was staring at her now.

The little girl gave her a shy smile and turned back to her mother.

Sydney gave another heartfelt sigh, and wished for the innocence of youth.

That child probably had no idea that horrible men like Arvin Sloane inhabited the earth.

Sydney heaved another sigh and opened her book.

Hours later, Vaughn was pacing around his desk waiting for Sydney to turn on her CIA comm.

She was in a museum in Paris.

Vaughn was steamed just thinking about it, they had learned soon after Sydney's flight had taken off, that Arvin Sloane had sent Dixon and Sydney to check out the museum because he wanted to purchase a painting by one of the artist's that was featured in the museum.

"Hi Vaughn, it's Sydney" Sydney whispered into her comm.

"Hey, Syd. We just found out why Sloane sent you to Paris." Vaughn replied.

"I know, I just found out from Dixon. He gave me a photograph to compare to the artist's work. Apparently, Sloane wants to buy an original painting and he wanted to make sure that it looks the same as some of the artist's other works."

Vaughn snorted. "I cannot believe the arrogance of that guy. He sent one of his top agents all the way to Paris because he wants to buy a painting that has nothing to do with the agency."

Sydney gave a humorless laugh and reached up to turn off her com. "Just one more day in the life of Agent Sydney Bristow."

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed!  Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied, bleeped out with stars, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
